Un pequeño enredo
by Kanashibari
Summary: Con el corazon roto y dolido, aunque no haya habido alguna oportunidad de todas formas en el corazon no se manda, ni tampoco se escoge de quien se enamora, ni cuando deja de amarlo...y decide quizas amar a alguien mas, AlexyxVioletta :D


**y aquí yo con mi historia de AlexyxVoiletta, que puedo decir…se de mas que es gay pero…me gusta con Violetta (bueno la verdad me gusta Violetta con varios por que es el personaje que mas me agrada despues de Kim) y creo que ella lo quiere mucho y no se pienso que se merece una oportunidad la bonita X3**

**es mi primer fic de corazón de melón asi que bueno espero que les guste  
gracias por leer de esta pareja tan extraña XD**

**Disclaimer: los derechos de los personajes no son mios  
-**

**Un pequeño enredo**

Tan distinta a mi...ella tan silenciosa, yo bullicioso, ella utilizaba colores opacos mas yo usaba los más llamativos

ella no me gustaba, como podría gustarme si ni siquiera habíamos entablado una conversación normal que sea más allá del "gracias" "lo siento" o "buenos días" no podía enamorarme de una chica que técnicamente no conocía!

Aunque quizás podríamos acercarnos de nada serviría por un simple detalle...a mí me gustan los hombres

Pues si esa era la verdad y en especial uno...Kentin ahh Dios que me gustaba ese chico! pero él no compartía mis gustos el ya estaba enamorado de _ella_

Y supongo que no puedo separarlos puesto que si él es feliz también yo lo soy

Hace poco mi querido chico adicto a la galletas se había declarado a mi linda amiga y como ella le correspondía comenzaron a salir

Ahora tengo el corazón hecho añicos pero no me puedo enojar con ellos a los 2 los quiero...

Entonces una vez más voy a empezar el día caminando tranquilamente al instituto hasta que algo me golpea la nuca

-auch! pero que...-doy media vuelta, y veo a la chica tímida pero tierna, Violetta

-lo...lo siento Alexy...no fue intencional fue...-antes de que ella termine es interrumpida por nada más ni nada menos que Amber

-ohh lo siento mucho Armin 2 solo estaba pasándoselo a Violetta-a eso le llama pasar las cosas?

Miro de reojo a la pelimorada está recogiendo su cuaderno de dibujo mientras Amber pasaba pisoteando el cuaderno de la chica

Me agacho para ayudarla-otra vez te esta molestando?-ella no dice nada recoge rápidamente unas cuantas hojas que se le cayeron mientras bajaba la cabeza-Violet...-rápidamente se levanta hace una pequeña seña de despedida y se va corriendo

Tal vez no quiera hablarme, para entonces ya la había rechazado pero aunque le hubiera dicho que si, eso hubiera sido cruel por qué no puede gustarme alguien a quien solo veo como una amiga

De repente veo una hoja caída detrás de mi, seguro es de ella...la levanto y cuando la levanto leo un nombre-Kentin...-digo sorprendido no puedo leerla completa por que había caído en un pequeño charco de agua varias partes ya no podía leerlas. Pero aun así seguí-hoy en mi casa esta tarde tengo que verte para...en verdad necesito que vengas...nadie debe verte por que...por favor no se lo digas a nadie

No puede ser sería posible que ahora Voioletta-pero no es posible! ella...-hay algo que me molesta en el pecho, celos?...si quizá yo aun por Kentin...antes de que siga pensando alguien me toma por el hombro...

-Alexy! que haces aqui parado? que es eso?-dice su viendo el papel en mis manos

-no es nada ajajajaja- digo escondiendo el papel en uno de mis bolsillos, pero que estoy haciendo? esto no es como encubrir un engaño? pero si su lo sabe quedaría devastada...

-ohhh vamos dime qué es?-que curiosita

-no, no puedo decirte tal vez después-si cuando salga de peligro de ser complice de una traición…si es que la es

-mmm...

Por poco y lo ve! pero porque me asusto cualquiera podría haberlo leído y no puede ser! Kentin infiel a _ella_? no puede ser el no haría eso! o será que Violetta intenta separarlos porque lo haría?

De repente veo venir a Kentin quien con una sonrisa me saluda-Alexy buenos días

-...-prefiero no decir nada y pasar de largo, aun no confirmo nada, no quiero dudar de Ken pero...

Voy hasta el patio y afortunadamente me encuentro con mi hermano-Armin!-grito mientras me acerco a el

-ah Alexy que pasa?-dice mi hermano dándome alcance

-tienes que ayudarme

-claro que te ayudo si eres como mi luigi ajajaja

Él y sus frikadas...-bueno esto es así sabes que su está de novia con Kentin no?-ups! como no saberlo si él estuvo igual de deprimido que yo cuando lo supo

-si-puso una expresion mas seria con un toque de tristeza

-lo siento...

-y bueno me vas a decir que es lo que pasa?-me dice forzando una sonrisa

-ha! es cierto encontré una carta extraña creo que es de Violetta para Kentin mira es est...-toco mi bolsillo vacio...no encuentro la nota!

-y? no me digas que se te pego lo olvidadizo de Lysandro-me dice sonriendo, parece que me lo tomo a broma...busco por todos lados pero el al ver que no la encuentro se va

Vuelvo dentro del colegio y no camino mucho cuando escucho 2 voces demasiado conocidas, me asomo por la esquina para al fin enterarme de que pasa

-está bien no se lo diré a nadie-dice mi querido Kentin con una sonrisa en los labios mientras ella baja la mirada como avergonzada, siento una punzada en mi interior y este sentimiento extraño aumenta cuando Kentin pone cariñosamente. Una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de ella, rápidamente casi sin darme cuenta me dirijo hacia donde están ellos

-A...Alexy?...-no puede decir nada mas por que la he tomado de la muñeca y hemos salido juntos del pasillo hasta el patio, porque habré hecho eso?

Cuando llegamos afortunadamente no está nadie, ni Kim, ni Castiel, para mi suerte estamos los 2 solos...

-...-no dice nada pero me doy cuenta de que esta algo incomoda, entonces entro en cuenta de que...aun la sostenía y hasta podría decir que había aplicado algo de fuerza, la solté de inmediato-po...por qué?...

Por qué?...ni yo lo sé lo más natural hubiera sido sacar de alguna forma a Ken de ahí pero a ella...-que hacías con Kentin?...-digo en un tono...molesto?...ya ni yo mismo me entiendo

Ella mira nerviosa a otro lado

-yo solo...

-entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas...

-so...sospechas?-dice ella sorprendida-yo...yo no quería que lo supieras Así

-pues ahora lo sé, se que tu-

-oye pequeña! ven aquí te necesitan en tu club! ya sabes para organizar "algo"-grita de repente Kim llamando a Violetta, haciendo énfasis en ese "algo" es que acaso kim también lo sabe? ella solo se queda mirando un rato se ruboriza y se va sin decir una sola palabra...tendré que encontrarla después

Después de que tocase el timbre salgo directo hacia el club de jardinería, siempre me gusto estar ahí por alguna razón siempre con tantas flores era tan colorido y reconfortante, recuerdo que la primera vez que vi a Violetta dibujando pacíficamente fue ahí rodeada de tanta naturaleza y luz parecía un ángel...esp...espera! qué? que es lo que estoy pensando yo...no entiendo lo que pasa

Ya me encontraba en el jardín cuando alguien me habla hola que tal que haces aquí tan tarde eres del club de jardinería?-me dice con una sonrisa bastante apacible un chico de cabellera verde y un conjunto de ropa un tanto extraño pero es bastante atractivo

-ah hola me llamo Alexy es un gusto, y no, no soy del club de jardinería estaba buscando a Violetta la has visto?

-Violetta? ha se fue a casa dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer-su expresión ha cambiado un poco en el momento que mencione su nombre

-bueno entonces gracias...cuál es tu nombre?

-Jade, no estudio aquí pero me encargo del mantenimiento de las plantas por eso conozco a Violetta-cambia su rostro a un poco...amenazador-qué relación tienen?

-he? n...no! solo somos...-y al final que somos? ahora que me doy cuenta...-lo siento debo retirarme se me hace tarde...-digo con una sonrisa a pesar de la forma en la que me seguía mirando el chico de cabellos verdes, una forma dulce pero de alguna forma perturbadora como si quisiera comerme con ella

-ahhh que demonios me pasa?-digo caminando con las manos en la nuca tratando de tranquilizarme, porque hace tiempo que no me sentía así…no es más nunca me había sentido así, ni siquiera con Kentin, claro el tiene lo suyo es atractivo buena persona su sonrisa es tan preciosa que te derrite y uno se puede perder en sus ojos verdosos, en si él es todo un sueño…pero Violetta…ella es otra cosa ella es algo como mas divino…mas…más delicada, como una pequeña y solitaria flor…pero una de las más hermosas que se pueda contemplar, distinta a las demás, tan calladita, tan pequeñita, tan sublime es su belleza, su voz como melodías serenas…ella es-tan linda…-digo sin darme cuenta con una sonrisa en los labios-he…he!? Que…que acabo de decir!?...n…no será que…hu?-cuando ya reacciono estoy a unos cuantos metros de la casa de la pelimorada

Al poco rato veo a lo lejos dos siluetas bastante conocidas, eran Kentin y Violetta, venían juntos…a su casa! Pero qué demonios están pensando!?-entonces al final es lo que pensé ellos dos…-digo como si me corazón se estrujara al verlos, llegan a la entrada y con torpeza ella la abre y hace ingresar al chico, oh ni siquiera yo entre nunca a su casa, se donde vive porque _ella_ antes de saber mi orientación sexual me trajo junto con ella hasta aquí pero solo llegaba hasta la puerta nunca entre…y ahora…maldición! por que me siento tan frustrado? Es por Kentin? O es por...no! debería pensar en esto debería hacer la vista gorda e ir a un momento de compras…si eso sería lo mejor!

-Alexy!? Que haces aquí?-dice mi inoportuna y despistada amiga detrás mío, dejándome congelado…

-Yo esto…ejejejeje pues so…solo caminaba-digo algo nervioso y ahora que!?

-oculto detrás de un árbol?-dice _ella _con una sonrisa incrédula-bueno como sea…-dice a punto de continuar su camino

-No quieres ir de compras!-grito llamando su atención

-q…que? Ahora?-me mira un poco extrañada-pero yo…-mira un momento a la casa de Violetta, cosa que me pone más nervioso

-entonces no?, bueno mejor solo te acompaño hasta tu casa-es lo único que puedo hacer antes de que los vea a esos 2, aun me pregunto por qué hago esto?

Echa un vistazo a la casa de Violleta y parece como si hubiera recordado algo, cambia su expresión a una un poco más nerviosa-tienes razón! Es mejor que me acompañes y no…bue…bueno esto digo creo que…mejor vámonos! Ajajajaja-se ríe algo extraño

La acompañe hasta la puerta de sus casa, no hago mucho caso a su comportamiento extraño, tampoco me importa demasiado, tenia cosas mas importantes en las que pensar que en la rareza de _ella _

Me he pasado toda la noche pensando en lo que descubrí recientemente sobre mis adorados Kentin y Violetta…tanto así que había olvidado algo importante…pero como pude! He tenido que estar muy distraído después de que mi amor platónico consiguiera novia y luego esto de enterarme de que es un tipo que juega con dos chicas…aunque eso es lo que comprobare hoy, debo hablar con la pelimorada antes de decirle a _ella_

Llego al instituto con la intención de esta vez sí poder hablar con ella, porque me preocupa tanto?, bueno diría que es mi amiga…pero no somos tan cercanos y menos después de rechazarla, por alguna razón me he comenzado a preguntar por qué lo hago? Claro es normal rechazar a alguien que no te gusta, y ni siquiera fui cruel yo solo…-soy un tonto

-hermano!-me dice Armin alcanzándome y apoyando su mano en mi hombro-has visto al Sr. Farres? Tengo que entregarle uno de mis deberes ajajaja

-Armin otra vez entregándolos a última hora? Ajajaja hermano…por qué no se los das a Nathaniel o a Melody de seguro lo encontrarían más rápido que tu-dije sin prestar mucha atención

-Lo sé…ya lo intente pero están actuando extraño…es como si me evadieran o algo así-dice mirando de costado a quien sabe que…

-es extra…ha! Espera olvide que tengo que encontrar a alguien más tarde te ayudare con lo de tus deberes!-digo retirándome, pues claro tengo que hablar con Violetta!, voy a buscarla a las aulas pero no la encuentro, están mas vacías que un desierto, es mas no me encuentro con ninguno de mis compañeros o alguien conocido, tampoco se encuentra en el club de jardinería…ya me empiezo a preguntar si es que no habrá venido, si es que habrá enfermado o si…bueno infinidad de cosas que imagino

Estoy comenzando a preocuparme por ella, lo único que espero es que se encuentre bien, si estuviera enferma podría llevarle algún regalo…espera…un regalo? Eso me recuerda a…

Antes de recordarlo escucho voces en el Gimnasio, me asomo un poco, solo lo suficiente para poder distinguir a dos personas, una la chica por la que tan preocupado estaba, y la otra el tipo de cabello verde y pésimo gusto de la moda, afino el oído para poder alcanzar a escuchar su conversación

-entonces…tu respuesta es esa?-dice un poco molesto pero parece un poco triste

-lo…lo siento, eres un gran amigo y muy amable conmigo pero yo no…-dice en un tono bajo

-pero por qué!-de repente grita haciendo resonar todo el club-no lo entiendo! Es que acaso aun sigues enamorada de ese idiota! O es que es alguien más? No lo entiendo! Yo en verdad te amo!-siento como mi corazón se para al escuchar eso-solo dame una oportunidad…solo te pido eso!-se acerca a ella y la toma del brazo parece que le hace daño porque ella cierra los ojos y trata de soltarse, apretó fuertemente mis puños, estoy a punto de avanzar cuando sigue hablando-es por ese tal Alexy!? El aun te gusta!? Pero que no sabes que a él ni siquiera le gustan las chicas? No tienes oportunidad con él, deja de soñar! Ese maldito gay nunca te va a amar como yo!-parece que ejerce un poco mas de fuerza por que hace salir un gritito de parte de ella

-yo…

-déjala en paz!-grito acercándome a ellos y aparando bruscamente el brazo del tal Jade-que no vez que la estas lastimando!?-digo parándome en frente de ella

-justo tu…maldito!-grita e intenta golpearme cuando Violetta se interpone

-si! Yo…yo aun lo amo!-grita cerrando los ojos, el abre grandemente los ojos-aun quiero a Alexy! Así que por favor déjalo en paz!-no puedo verle el rostro pero parece estar temblando

El se retira con un rostro de decepción, como si siempre lo hubiera sabido, si, reconocería esa expresión en cualquier lado porque yo mismo la tenia después de saber lo de Kentin, y como no…mi hermano también…esa expresión de dolor, de un corazón roto

Ella no se dio la vuelta parecía nerviosa, pero me hacia feliz, si, me hacia inmensamente feliz lo que había gritado con toda su fuerza dejando el lugar y al otro chico callado

Sabía que ella no hablaría así que yo empecé-Violetta…

-Lo…lo siento! Yo no quería decirlo de esa forma yo…-la tomo del hombro para que dé la vuelta y me mire, se sorprende y desvía la mirada-qu…que…-ella esta mas roja que un tomate cosa que me hace sonreír, que linda

-tranquila no muerdo-le digo en broma, y la miro a sus ojos grisáceos, me pongo más serio…no es como si se me hubiera olvidado lo de Kentin…pero estoy más tranquilo luego de escuchar su afirmación, de igual manera-Violetta tengo algo que preguntarte…-sueklto un suspiro tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas-tu…estas saliendo con Kentin?...por favor responde con la verdad-ella me mira con sorpresa

-Con Kentin!?-grita impresionada casi cayéndose para atrás del susto-eso no es cierto! Quien te dijo eso? Pero si Kentin la tiene a _ella _y es mi amiga! Eso es imposible!-dice moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en negación-yo no haría eso ni tampoco el! Ellos están de novios yo no

-Entonces por qué los vi hablando en el pasillo!? Por que entraron a tu casa juntos!? Po…por que le mandaste esa nota!?-digo sintiendo calor en mis mejillas, es que acaso yo estoy…celoso?

-no…nota? He!? Como sabes que estuvimos en mi casa?...viste lo que hicimos!?-dice ella sonrojada, eso hace que me sienta furioso

-lo que hicieron!? Es que…es que ustedes hicieron…e…eso!?-digo casi gritando y formando la imagen en mi mente, algo extraño y un tanto provocativo para mi

-he? No! No es eso es…es…otra cosa-desvía la mirada, estoy a punto de desmayarme, mis dos amores juntos y ninguno ya me quiere?...he? dije amores? Me pongo a nervioso estoy hecho un enredo no se que sentir hasta que ella comienza a sacar algo de su mochila-yo…debía entregártelo en la fiesta pero…

-fiesta?-digo viéndola sorprendido

-e…ha! No tenia que decírtelo! Lo…lo siento!-dice moviendo los brazos como queriendo que olvide lo que dijo-bueno es que yo…-empieza a sacar algo de su mochila-yo hice esto para ti!-dice entregándome un regalo, un regalo!?

-ah!...un regalo?…-Solo quedo mirándolo un momento, lo tomo en mis manos y lo empiezo a abrir cuidadosamente, al abrirlo me encuentro con algo peculiar, algo lindo y extraño, algo que no esperaba-es un peluche…haaaa! Nuestro cumpleaños!-era un pequeño muñequito de Kentin parecía hecho a mano, pero de alguna forma era muy tierno, miro a Violetta esperando explicación-

Ella comienza a hablar con la mirada en el suelo y bastante sonrojada-le pedí a Kentin que fuera mi modelo para hacerlo porque así se me hacía más fácil…el día que nos viste _ella _nunca llego no entendí porque pero más bien Kentin se quedo un rato mas y pude terminarlo…se que él te gusta así que…

yo quede embobado, nunca había pensado que ella lo había hecho para mi, que todo este tiempo en el que estaba dudando de ella, ella estaba solo pensando en mi…y hasta había rechazado a un chico bastante apuesto por mi…aun sabiendo que yo, estuve a punto de decir algo cuando

-Violetta!-gritaron, para entonces ya iba oscureciendo, entraron al lugar Kim e Iris-oh aquí estabas! Ha! Y tú también Alexy!

-jajaja hermano te estás perdiendo la fiesta sorpresa!-dijo Armin entrando con un gorrito con un pikachu en el brazo y un pedazo de torta

-shhh no seas tonto!-dijo Kim golpeándolo-ahhh ya que, vamos se quedaran ahí

Ella tan ruda como siempre nos empujo mientras Iris nos guiaba a la fiesta sorpresa, que termino no siendo tan sorpresa para mí, como pude olvidar algo tan importante como nuestro cumpleaños?,cuando ya llegue, todos celebrando había dos tortas, una con el símbolo de umbrella corp, claro que ya mordida por mi gemelo, y otra bastante colorida, supuse que esa era para mí, ese día fue divertido, las chicas regañaron a Violetta por haberme entregado mi regalo antes de tiempo, pero aun así fue una de las mejores fiestas que tuve, incluyendo mi pequeño regalo, mis amigos y lo más importante saber que ella aun me amaba

Ya todos se iban, Armin se adelanto y se fue con Iris y otros de nuestros compañeros, yo me quede más tiempo, hubo un rato donde ella y yo nos quedamos solos, me quede mirándola, ya estaba claro para mí, pero aun no tengo el valor para decirlo como lo tuvo ella para decirlo pero creo que esto bastaría, me acerque silenciosamente a ella y por la espalda, la agarre de los hombros y me puse al nivel de su oreja para decirle-yo también te quiero…-en un tono bajo y provocativo-gracias Violetta!-salgo corriendo de ahí dejándola con una cara de sorpresa única y un notable rubor en sus piel

Bueno así es más divertido.


End file.
